Wicked Possibilities Part 2
by shamanalti
Summary: What happens when Elphaba finds out she has more in common with Miss Elmira Gulch? Continuation of part one.


** Wicked Possibilities**

** Part Two**

**Disclaimer: I wish we owned the characters, but we don't :( Again, this is for fun, and again, I would not have done this without Shamaness Yakut. :) **

**Angela, Thanks for the review:) This one is for you.**

**And for those others who left me a review, you won't be disappointed. This is also for you all too. -Don't worry, there will be plenty of Gelphie coming up soon I promise. Just wait until the next part comes in. Hopefully by next week.:)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** Glinda smiled at her wife and then at Elmira. "My Elphie's right Elmira. Perhaps it is here that you will meet your soul mate, just as I did mine. And we both know the perfect place to hold your ball at too."She smiled at Elphaba. "Do you think Elmira would like an evening at the Ozdust ballroom love?" **

"Ozdust ballroom?"Elmira asked. "I've never been there what's it like?"

** Elphaba grinned at Glinda before turning to look at Elmira. She had a feeling that Glinda would bring the Ozdust Ballroom up. "That's the place where Glinda and I first danced together. Its one of the places where people go to hang out and to dance and have fun. Trust me, everyone here always manages to find some fun one way or another just as I know you will. When I was first here, I wasn't crazy about it either, but times changed me." She then looked deeply into her wife's eyes. It sure did, because as long as Glinda was there, she'd be happy anywhere. When they first met, they weren't friends. Not at first, but after the Ozdust Ball, they became friends after they danced for the first time together.**

** Elphaba continued holding Glinda close. "Just imagine what it will be like for our children when they get old enough to hang out at the Ozdust ballroom." She leaned forward and murmured into her ear. "Have you decided what to name our daughter yet?"**

** Glinda smiled at her wife. "Yes my love, I have. Oddly though, my heart has given me two names though for her, and the only thing I can figure out about what this means is maybe after her we will have yet another child in addition to her and Liir. The first name I was given in answer to what her name should be is Nor. Then the other name given was Blanche." She paused a moment. "What do you make of this my love?"**

** Elphaba knelt down and focused on Glinda's belly. "Is it possible you might be carrying twins?" She wondered aloud. She saw the number "2" in her mind. Was it possible that she was THAT powerful? She wondered to herself. "I love the names you have chosen beautiful." Elphaba grinned as she looked up at Glinda while she knelt there caressing her wife's belly trying to figure out what it meant.**

** Glinda smiled at her wife. "Thank you my love. It's possible Elphie that I could be carrying twins, there have been twins born in my family in the past, so it wouldn't be too surprising if I am pregnant with twin girls."  
**

** She paused a moment and then said, "There's something though about the second girl child Blanche, Elphie, all our children my love will have powerful magical gifts this I know, but something tells me that this child will have a special gift unlike anything anyone has seen before or will see afterwards. But whatever her power is, we won't know until it happens."**

** Elphaba stood up and kissed Glinda deeply. "Well, I know that our children will receive equal love no matter what. I don't want anything to happen to them to make them feel otherwise. Its enough that I had to deal with my powers and growing up all on my own since my parents didn't love me the way they should have. This time we will give our children the best we can offer them and more." Elphaba smiled. "Blanche might be more different than her other siblings. And there is something I feel I must warn you about just in case any child I create with you will be born the way I was. I wouldn't want you to be frightened." Elphaba paused. "I felt my mother's fear when I was born, and I felt my father's rejection too. And I didn't like the midwife that handled me." She turned away. "I bit off her finger." Elphaba swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I was born with razor sharp teeth, but one day they fell out and normal teeth grew in. My teeth still appear sharp, but nothing like what I was born with."** **She stood there waiting to see how her wife would react.  
**

** "Perhaps love, we should choose for us a midwife who is both extremely gentle and knowledgeable with delivering magical babies of our kind."As she said this Glinda looked stood next to her wife. "This way, all our babies from the time they are born will know they are loved and wanted."**

** Elphaba smiled with relief. She knew then that Glinda would be able to offer their children something that her own mother hadn't been able to offer her, love. She didn't doubt it for one second, but she had been worried that Glinda would react differently had she known that there was this possibility that their children would be born with a set of razor-sharp teeth like she did when she was born. "You're right. We should do that. Maybe we ought to ask Old Mother Yackle if she would be up to performing the task. She was the only one besides Nanny who put up with my differentiations. Nanny was brave, but she always fought the repulsiveness she felt inside of her and eventually she grew fond of me as I got older. She put on a brave face. But I don't think she's alive any longer, the only one left is Yackle herself."**

** Glinda smiled, "Old Mother Yackle sounds perfect my love. Besides who better to be among the first of our people besides you and me to meet the soon to be born prince and princesses of Oz than Mother Yackle?"**

** Elphaba chuckled, "Well she did break the news of our impending motherhood to us, so it would be a perfect way to repay her, besides she's probably the only midwife I would trust with our children just in case they were born different. Did you know she actually chided the midwife whose finger I bit off and insulted her by saying her finger looked like a dick. She was pretty harsh with the midwife." Elphaba chuckled at one of her earliest memories. She then heard a sound coming from Elmira. "You okay there?" Elphaba asked.**

** "I'm ok." answered Elmira. "I just swallowed wrong, but I'm ok now. I bet that midwife who lost her finger learned to watch where she put them more closely after that though." She chuckled. **

Glinda laughed. "Well I'll say one thing after an experience like that is she certainly learned to be more careful when delivering a baby witch. Even in my family, we have stories of the births of my relatives and siblings ranging from the cute to the shall we say not so cute but painful."

** "You know, I always thought you were the cute one. Too bad, you had to end up with a beast like me." She joked. She knew she shouldn't say that, but a part of herself was only beginning to see what Glinda saw in her. Oh Oz! Her wife did make her feel beautiful, but then again, she just had a dark sense of humor. Elphaba chuckled to let Glinda know she was only joking. "Don't worry, Old Mother Yackle still has all her fingers. She was the only one that made me feel special when she came to visit. Now that I think about it, I think she knows something about you and me Glinda. She's always had the gift of foresight. In fact, she did warn that midwife not to put her finger in my mouth, and look what happened!" Elphaba couldn't help herself, she started laughing. After she calmed down, she looked at Elmira. "I bet you'd get along with her too." Elphaba then looked at her wife and gave her a look. "I think we ought to go to bed, we need to send a letter to Old Mother Yackle and invite her to stay with us." **

As if on cue, someone knocked at the door and a guard came in announcing that they had another visitor.

Elphaba smirked before the guard finished his sentence. "Don't tell me, Old Mother Yackle is here already?"

** Glinda chuckled when she saw the Guard's expression on his face. "Well, don't just stand there. Invite her in." Then she smiled at her wife, "She must have known already that we'd be sending for her and inviting her to come stay with us and help deliver our children." **

** The Guard nodded dutifully and made room for Old Mother Yackle to come into the room. The old lady hobbled forward on her crutch and grinned at them. She then turned around and looked at the Guard. "Well be off with ye!" She said in an dominating voice showing she had experience with handling affairs. The guard gave Elphaba and Glinda a look of confusion as Elphaba nodded at the guard and then the guard left. **

Elphaba stood there for a minute taking in Old Mother Yackle's presence and she smiled at her and moved forward to hug the small woman. "I thought you'd be dead by now. However do you manage to stay alive?" Elphaba was curious.

Yackle tut-tutted at her as she wagged a finger at Elphaba. "If ye must know, I drink me some herbal elixirs. Me family always aged slow because of family secret recipe. Us Gypsies always could charm the pants off Mother Nature." Yackle cackled. She then moved forward and placed her hands on Elphaba's belly and focused on the life within.

"This one will be a charmer and this one will go far." She smiled and them moved over to Glinda and placed her hands on her belly and repeated what she did with Elphaba.  
"They be special. Created by two of ye. All children born of ye two will be like no other. Blanche will be much like Elphaba was when she was born. But she will have something her siblings do not. Oh she be just like you Fabala." She said to Elphaba. "There be something ye need to know about from when ye was born." She looked at Elphaba. "You always had the ability to create life with the same sex. When ye be born, midwives did not know if ye be girl or if ye be boy. That came later. Ye body decided later." Elphaba blinked and looked at Glinda. "How very interesting."

** Glinda shared a look with her wife and then asked, "I wonder if our children will also have this same ability? I know Liir will, but what about our little girls?" She was hoping that their children would each be able to share such a gift, but even if they did not she knew she'd still love all the children the same.**

** Yackle clucked as she looked at Glinda. "Liir won't be as strong as these girls ye carry. He will have a gift yes, but any children created by ye and Elphaba create will each have their own gift, each will be different from the other, but they will still have one same power that Elphaba has." She cackled in glee. "The same she gave ye when she took ye and had her way with ye in bed."  
**

** Elphaba looked at the old woman with surprise in her eyes. "And what gift is that?" She asked. **

Yackle laughed and wagged her finger at Elphaba. "The power of life." Yackle shook her head and laughed again. "Always predicted that there be two special witches would be getting together. None shall see any like that elsewhere except from those of yer wombs. It be fate and it be written and nothing can take it from ye two ever!"

Yackle then hobbled over to Elmira and started grinning at her as if knowing something about her that she had yet to find out. "Ye be here for a reason too ducky, its fate that brought ye here."

** Elmira looked at Old Mother Yackle with a puzzled look in her eyes when she heard what she said, "What do you mean?" she asked her. **

Glinda looked at her wife when she heard what Old mother Yackle said to them, "Elphaba my love, I wonder if the wizard and Morrible knew anything about this prophecy that she speaks of? The reason I ask love, is that it seemed like when they were in power, like they were also trying to keep us apart, or am I wrong my love?"

** Old Mother Yackle laughed as she brought Elmira over to Elphaba. "Ye two have much more in common than ye thought. Had Elmira been born here instead of that grey place, ye would have known she be yer twin Elphaba." **

Elphaba heard what Glinda said. "It wouldn't surprise me if somehow they knew about it and tried to discriminate against us and force us apart. But they failed. Because we are together and we have life growing in our wombs which will carry our legacy." She paused before she continued. "I doubt they ever imagined that their attempts to tear us apart would bring about their own downfall."

She then looked at Yackle. "What are you saying?" She had heard what Yackle said to them, and she was confused. Old Mother Yackle seemed to be talking in riddles and she was trying to figure out what she meant by that.

** Glinda looked at Elphaba and then at Mother Yackle. "Mother Yackle are you alleging that Elmira is related to my Elphie? And are you saying that she is also a witch like us? Could you please explain what you mean?" Like her Elphie, she too was confused and wanted more clarification to what the old woman was saying to them regarding Elmira.**

** Yackle kept grinning at them as she looked at Elmira. "She be ye sister. Its as simple as that. Yer father was a young man with a strong sex drive at one time." **

Elphaba looked over at Elmira in shock. "My sister?" Here she was in shock, because she had thought that Nessarose was her only sister, and here was the possibility that she had another one and she was standing there in the same room as them. It was as if fate had given her another sister to watch over now that Nessarose was gone. She moved closer to Elmira as if taking her in and it was then that she noticed they had some similar features. She could see some of herself in Elmira's face. It seemed like Elmira was starting to look more and more like her. She had already liked her when they first met, so she knew it wasn't going to be hard to give her sisterly love.

** When Glinda heard what Yackle told her and Elphaba, a tear of joy streaked down her cheek. "By the heavens!" She cried as she went over and joined her wife in welcoming her sister-in-law, "Welcome home Elmira!" When Glinda looked at the two of them she smiled, for it was almost like looking at her beloved Elphaba and at the same time a mirror image of her standing side by side. **

Elmira felt so overjoyed at this that she really didn't know what to say. For so long, she longed to have a family, and then to suddenly find out she had both a sister and a sister-in-law she never knew about who in turn also loved her, was so wonderful beyond what words could convey. She stood there studying her sister's face, trying to read what was in her mind.

** Elphaba looked at her sister and knew that Elmira had never experienced love before just like she hadn't until she met Glinda. Elphaba knew that there was never love in her sister's family life, and she would change it starting now. She closed the distance between them and took Elmira into her arms and held onto her for a while. "Welcome home my sister, this is where you belong now. We will never ever let you feel abandoned again. I love you. You are my family too." When she hugged her sister, she felt something click inside as if the two broken halves were now one. And she felt even more stronger and she also felt magic reaching out to Elmira filling her with power. Power that she didn't have when she was in the grey world of Kansas. "We are a family now and we stick together." She said this firmly to Elmira showing her how much family meant to her.** **At long last, she knew she would have the kind of love she wanted that she didn't get from her sister or father. Theirs would be a relationship that would be different from what she had before with Nessarose. This much she knew when she looked at her sister.**

** Glinda nodded, "Elphaba's right Elmira, you are a part of our family now, and this is your home too. You belong here with us, And besides I know your little nephew and nieces would want to meet their Aunt Elmira, They are gonna love you Elmira I just know ****it." She assured her sister-in-law.  
**

** Elmira smiled back at them and hugged them both. "I know it's just that for so long I've longed for a family and for love, and now to at last be reunited with you and my sister it gives me such a good feeling, that I really don't know what to say other than I love you both and I'm very happy to be here with you two. And to think that I'm also gonna be an Aunt is a far more pleasant surprise than what I can put into words." Old Mother Yackle had been right in saying that fate had brought them together. She still couldn't seem to get over how they had been brought back together like this. Someone up there must have really planned it through. It was funny how one farm girl could make it possible for circumstances like this to come about. **

** Elphaba smiled at her sister. "Having you here makes me happy." She knew that Elmira would never replace Nessarose, but she would help to fill the void she felt when she lost her sister. "Don't be surprised if you start experiencing things you never experienced before. This is a very magical place." **

** She should know, for she had noticed how her sister started changing as soon as she arrived in Oz. She looked younger and more radiant with life. The aging greyness vanished from her and she appeared to be still going through a change. Color was starting to get into her skin transforming her. And she was still going through a transformation. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what else would happen to Elmira. "This is truly amazing Glinda. Its like our world has awakened her and now she is becoming more of who she was meant to be. Its hard to believe we share the same father. I wonder..." **

** She reached into her bag and took out her mother's green bottle then showed it to Elmira. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" She knew that Elmira's world had no color, but if Elmira had the same bottle, would it be green by now? She had to find out for sure. She was still watching her sister changing before their very eyes. Elphaba's heart was beating in excitement. If the dreadful wizard was their father, would it be possible that she would be her twin in every sense of the word? But how could it be? Wouldn't that mean they'd have to share both parents? If they were really twins, how did they wind up separated like that in the first place? **

** Old Mother Yackle knew what was going on in Elphaba's mind. "That midwife took her away and sold her to yer father not knowing that he was the father of both children. She'd seen how Frexpar reacted when ye be born that day so she took her away and that be how she ended up at the grey place. To them, she appeared grey like ev'rything else in their world."**

** Elphaba's breath caught when she realized what Yackle was saying. She looked at her own skin color and looked at Elmira closely to confirm Yackle's story. Elmira appeared to be getting more... greener before their very eyes. It was now obvious that they were twins in every sense of the word. The answer to Elphaba's questions was standing right before her very eyes. Now she no longer felt alone. She was not the only green girl in Oz anymore. **

** Elphaba turned and looked at Glinda with amazement in her eyes. Emotions were running strong inside of her. And for once, she was at a loss for words.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
